A Snake's Tears
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: Years of abuse faded and one fateful kiss brought Remus and Severus together, and one spiteful animagus tore them apart. But not before Severus had birthed twin girls, now Remus and Severus have been forced to lived under one roof and raise their daughters.


The beginning of a series of one-shots that I've put off posting, it won't be many chapters. Hope you like it!

~Lady Slytherin

* * *

_"They're not just your daughters! I have a right to see my children Severus!" _

_Remus stared wild eyed as his ex-lover paced violently in their living room; they were getting nowhere with the girls and had both woken the twins up with their yelling at least twice now. _

_"You can't possibly care for two infants when every month you turn into a savage beast!" Severus hissed, his tone meant to be sharp and spiteful. _

_"I have a mother, unlike you, and she'd be happy to take care of the girls during the full moon! And if you think for one second I'm going to leave my daughters with a cold hearted callus Death Eater like you, you're sorely mistaken!" _

_"I carried them! They're my children; you have no rights you simple minded filthy, flea ridden beast! Get out my house!" _

_The crash of the lamp hitting the floor work the girls but Remus didn't care, he had Severus pinned up against the wall and try as he might, he couldn't stop the growl that was bubbling in his chest. He had had enough. _

_"Don't play this game with me Severus, I'll win. This isn't over; I'll be back for my children" _

_Disgusted Remus dropped Severus as if the man was something putrid before swinging away from him; quickly snatching up his cloak and heading for the door. He would be back, and when he was he wouldn't leave without his daughters. _

_Shaken Severus jumped despite himself as his front door slammed, glancing at the broken lamp he felt nothing, it hadn't meant much. But if signified much more than a broken lamp, Lupin had gotten angry with him, had physically handled Severus and that was nothing to laugh at._

_Remus prided himself in being able to keep the beast at bay; to never let anyone see him sweat, never give the world a reason to look down on him as a mere beast. Which Severus didn't of course regardless of his words, he was hurt and angry. _

_After all they'd been through Remus was still defending that God-dammed Sirius Black! After all he had put the couple through Remus had gone running when the wrongly accused man had beckoned him. _

_Like a dog returning to its master. _

_Without a second thought Severus reached for the nearest object hurdling it at the nearest wall, the glass shattered on impact just as the Slytherin crumpled to the ground lost in his despair. He had lost Lily, his mother and now he would lose Remus and their daughters. He would have nothing left. _

_"JUST SHUT UP!" He roared in the direction of the nursery, the apartment fell silent, the twins probably stunned into silence for all he cared. _

_Falling onto his side Severus couldn't bring himself to care and he laid there, his eyes shut the rhythmic ticking of the grandfather clock near the doorway lulling him into a light sleep. _

* * *

_Remus wasn't at all surprised that cries greeted him as he slipped into the flat he used to live in; the girls were awake and Severus was barely on his feet yet, that Remus was certain off. Shedding his cloak the werewolf gently placed it on the coat rack before moving down the hallway, the tea kettles scream telling him that Severus was in the kitchen and knew of his presence. _

_There was no need to announce his arrival _

_Slipping into the nursery Remus quickly crossed the room to his daughters' crib; Severus had placed them together in a larger crib, not wanting to separate them. Remus truly hadn't cared; his girls were beautiful and healthy. It was all that mattered to him. _

_The sight of him had quickly silenced the two babies and they were now cooing at him; both eager to be picked up and held by their Daddy. Another one of Severus' doings, he had insisted that the girls grow up thinking of him as Papa and Remus as their Daddy. To avoid confusion. _

_Remus had merely smirked and nodded; it had been a much happier time. _

_"You know girls, you can't keep waking up Papa, he doesn't take well to the mornings" Remus couldn't help but grin as both girls stared at him, silent and wide eyed before both burst into squeals of laughter. _

_"Take Laura, I'll get Jessica; they both need to be fed" _

_Remus merely nodded as a warmed bottle was placed into his hand before two arms slipped past him and lifted the eldest twin out the crib, she instantly cooed at the sight of her raven-haired father with whom she shared most of her features. _

_Jessica Ava Snape, she was thin with striking features just like Severus, she had a dark dirty blonde hair and his love for sleep. She was not the twin to wake during nap time. Though she had gotten Remus' amber eyes and his love for reading; at night she would by the last to drift off as Remus read them a fairytale. _

_Turning his attention back to the remaining twin Remus smiled as he gingerly lifted her out the crib. Laura Rose Lupin, she was more like Remus, she was calmer and enjoyed lying in the crib, staring at snakes and lions that darted across the nursery ceiling. She was a dirty blonde just like her sister but had gotten Severus' warm onyx eyes. As well as his love for Potions; she was run her hands all over the pictures of cauldrons as Severus read yet another old journal. She was often upset when her Papa disappeared into his lab and she was forced to remain behind. _

_Remus watched, amazed as his daughter clamped her tiny hands around his fingers as if to make sure he wouldn't pull the bottle away; they were nothing short of gifts. He didn't want to lose them. _

_"There's a house in Hogsmead, we can buy it. If you want. That way we wouldn't have to split up the girls; it's just an option" _

_"I won't accept the job if it's going to bother you Severus. Albus needs you more than me" _

_"It's not going to bother me you dolt! And besides you'll need that blasted potion" _

_Remus merely nodded as he slowly sank down into the rocking chair he usually fed Laura in, she liked to be rocked; Jessica not so much, she was only pleased being held still while fed. _

_"It's settled then, we'll make the arrangements today" _

_"He's going to jail Remus, the Ministry won't listen" _

_"I know that Severus, and I thank you for letting me keep the only people I have left" _

_"They aren't the only people who love you" _

_By the time Remus was able to look up Severus had swept out of the room, with a sigh he glanced back down at his daughter who was still suckling. _

_"At this rate, you'll be sixteen before Papa even lets me hold his hand again" _

_Remus couldn't help but laugh as the infant in his arms released the nipple of the bottle long enough to let out a tiny belch before resuming her morning meal. _

_Some help she'd be. _

* * *

"He looks dead to me"

"That's not funny! Uncle Sev said he's breathing so Daddy's not dead"

"But Laura I'm serious, he looks Goldie did before we flushed him!"

"Hush!"

Laura shot the five year old beside her a glare both looking back down at her father, the girls had woken up and had found Jessica's father in the kitchen making breakfast instead of Laura's father. Which of course meant they were eating cereal; the more pressing question being where was the man who usually made the girls breakfast?

Severus had made the mistake of telling the girls he was still in bed and had been unable to catch them as they bolted up the stairs; Laura had bounded in the room first and Jessica a quick second behind her had declared that Uncle Remus was dead.

Snorting softly Severus had set the girls straight before going back downstairs to finish setting the table.

Laura watched as the girl opposite her pushed her finger into the side of her father's face; the man didn't even move, Jessica was about to suggest the man was dead again when a loud roar erupted from his nose; both girls let out a small scream and scrambled towards the end of the bed.

Both glanced at one another before shooting a glance back to the sleeping man; he hadn't even flinched at their yelp.

"Okay, so he's not dead. But there is totally a lion inside his nose"

"That's not possible . . . is it?"

"How should I know?"

Slowly both girls inched their way back to the head of the bed, this time they both reached out with a pointed finger; both pushing one of the man's nostrils closed; Laura and Jessica once again jumped back as Remus spluttered and coughed while bolting up in the bed.

"Daddy! You're alive!"

"Uncle Remus!"

Both girls jumped the unsuspecting werewolf giggling like only five year old girls did, not caring, nor really knowing that the poor man had just woken up.

"Hello girls . . . wait. . . What do you mean I'm alive?" Remus glanced down at his daughter only to receive a broad grin in response.

"Well Uncle Remus you looked dead but Papa said you weren't and Papa is making breakfast can't you stop him! We want waffles and bacon!"

"Oh Merlin all right, I'm coming . . . I'm coming"

"YAY!"

Remus could only chuckle as both girls bolted from the room still wearing their pajamas; through the years both Remus and Severus had discovered it was much easier to have bath time after breakfast than before, it made their lives just a tiny bit easier every day.

Laura slid into the kitchen stopping seconds at her sister back less she slam right into her; Jessica was staring, a confused look on her face as her Papa beat his head against the refrigerator door. That usually meant that Grandpa Albus had come to visit but the elderly wizard wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Papa is Grandpa here?" Jessica question as Laura scoured the room as if the man was hiding from them.

"No. . no just sit down, I'll pour your cereal in a moment"

"That's all right Uncle Sev Daddy is making us waffles and bacon" Laura exclaimed happily as Jessica clamored into her seat; which was of course right beside Laura's.

It had been just like that all their lives.

Remus smirked as he entered the kitchen, bending down he kissed both girls foreheads before heading for the pantry he needed ingredients if he was going to make breakfast for his girls.

"Yes Yes, Daddy is making waffles . . . Severus . . . Severus why are you beating your head into . . . Is Albus here?"

Remus exclaimed looking out the back window to see if the wizard was on their back porch.

"No! He just sent me a letter, in regard to the faculty meeting this morning. It's nothing"

"Severus you were beating your head into the door. . ."

"Just shut up and make them breakfast"

Severus scowled as he fell into his seat; casting the letter aside the Potions Master merely sighed as his tea cup refilled itself. It was going to be the longest faulty meeting of his life that he was certain of.

"Papa! Papa can we go to the library in London after the meeting, Laura and I have been good all week"

"You most certainly have not; you punched Draco yesterday and tried to stomp on 's feet. That was not at all good behavior"

"They deserved it Papa, they're big meanie heads!"

"I know . . . all right we'll go to the library but only for a little while Papa has potions to brew and if I let Remus take you . . . well you'll never come back"

Severus managed the rare smile as both his daughters giggled to each other before falling into discussion about something Severus was positive he didn't want to know about.

Five years, for five years the broken yet intact family had lived in Hogsmead, the girls growing up together and just to curse Severus bringing every germ out there home and spreading it through the house like a petri-dish.

Severus and Remus? Remus pretended that Severus didn't come into his room during the full moon so he'd stop whining and Severus pretended that Remus didn't slid into bed with him if he was having another nightmare, holding him until the tremors passed.

And right now it worked, because it had to but like always, something eventually would have to give. Something would break and it would all come crashing down and then finally, they'd be able to rebuild and move on. Together.

"All right! Who wants the first waffle?"

Two eager hands shot up and Severus merely smirked as Remus slid the waffle onto his own plate; causing both girls to shoot an identical nasty glare to the back of their father's head.

Those were his girls. . . No. . . . Those were their girls.

* * *

Read and Review please!

Love Lady Slytherin


End file.
